


越过苍凉8

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	越过苍凉8

朱正廷傻不愣登被人牵进了房间才反应过劲来，  
“蔡徐坤，你刚才是不是故意激我。。。”  
话还没说完，那个人反手甩了门托着他的下巴就吻了上来，舌尖深入，扫过他的牙床轻轻舔了一下他的口腔深处，软糯的感觉让他一时间有点恍惚。他刚开始回应他，却被他恶趣味的拉开个小小的距离，额头抵着额头  
“正正，你刚才说什么？”  
被点到名字的小兔子脸一红，别别扭扭的从他怀里挣扎出来  
“我去看看昊昊安没安顿好。”  
蔡徐坤忍不住一捂脸，自家的宝贝怎么会这么可爱啊。朱正廷刚到门口就听到外面切切私语  
“你别推我。”  
“怎么没动静啊？”  
“你再往上贴贴。”  
他猛地拉开门，两个熊孩子重心不稳双双扑在了地上，朱正廷一手一个领着脖子就给揪出去了，缓缓带上门，蔡徐坤听着哀嚎惨叫满意的点了点头洗漱去了。  
朱正廷收拾完熊孩子心满意足回去的时候，蔡徐坤开了盏床头灯正靠在床上看着书等他，卧室里的空气都透着股情欲的味道，灯光下那个人睡衣解开两颗扣露出大片的胸膛，脸上的轮廓在昏黄的灯光下显得温柔而模糊  
“你回来了。”  
他不敢看他，低着头小声说  
“我去洗漱了”  
钻进了浴室，洗手台上放好了给他准备的睡袍，他慢腾腾的洗完漱换了睡袍出去，发现那个人已经睡了，呼吸均匀，朱正廷借着月光摸上床，刚窝到被子里就被人从背后抱上来，他的呼吸温热的吹在自己耳侧，搅得心里的一池春水波动不停。他摸上他环着自己的温热手臂，突然觉得不对劲  
“蔡徐坤，你睡衣呢？！”  
那个人声音都哑了  
“我习惯裸睡啊。”  
放屁，他心里骂了一句，后腰被个炙热的东西顶住了。 蔡徐坤的怀抱开始收紧，他被勒得有点过不来气，朱正廷赌气往床边挪一点，那个人就跟着他挪一点，再挪一点，终于到了床边那只骨节分明的手护住床侧怕他掉下去。他心里哭笑不得，转过身借着月光看他的脸，指尖从眉峰勾到鼻子再到锋利的下颌线，他的手抚着他的侧脸，从脸颊到脖子，掠过喉结，惹得蔡徐坤忍不住吞咽口水，他嘴角偷笑，最终指尖停在他肩上的枪伤上  
“疼么。”  
他发的气音勾得蔡徐坤呼吸困难。他轻轻攥住朱正廷的指尖放在唇边细碎的吻，眼睛弯成了月牙  
“不疼。”  
他撑起上半身，倾身上前寻了他的唇角，舌头灵巧地撬开的贝齿，找到他藏匿在其中的粉舌舔弄起来，朱正廷环住他的肩膀，加深了这个吻，两个人的唾液交汇难舍难分，朱正廷被吻的上气不接下气，下端突然被人握在手里，他有些难耐的闷哼出声，却被人家调笑  
“正正，你硬了。”  
蔡徐坤俯身看着身下的人，被情欲遮住的双眼蒙着一层水汽，他贴上去吻了下他的眼睛，握住他分身的右手开始动作，朱正廷迷迷茫茫的在快感中浮沉，伸着手往坤的腰下摸，被他捉住两只手困在了头顶。他只能张开腿盘上他的腰，却发现下面的温度热得惊人，他的下体正抵着他的穴口，这个姿势拉近了他俩的距离，他低头看了眼那个人挺立在两个人身体间的狰狞巨物，一时间有点害怕，被这个尺寸东西进入身体怕是要坏掉了吧。正瞎琢磨着，蔡徐坤低头含住了他胸前的茱萸，嘬岀了淫靡的声响，他前段受着刺激加上他的逗弄，全身的毛孔似乎都在放大颤抖。那个人坏心眼的啃上他的脖子，留下个暧昧的红印，又细碎的顺着脖子在锁骨附近种下了自己的痕迹，  
“贝贝，你叫叫我。”  
他坏心眼的叫了那天偷听到的他娘叫他的乳名，朱正廷沉浸在情欲里也分辨不出来，只觉得自己身下快感一波一波往脑子袭来。软软糯糯的开口  
“坤。。。坤坤快点”  
蔡徐坤加快了手上的动作，感觉手心一热，一股白浊作势满满登登喷溅在了自己小腹上。朱正廷刚经历的高潮，脸上还挂着不自然的红，又被拉着接吻，他的身体热得发烫，蔡徐坤搂紧他从床头摸索出范丞丞给的小瓶子倒在手心，包装上清清楚楚，药用的润滑剂，他也是头一次用这种东西知道个大概开始往朱正廷身后摸，朱正廷有点害怕的往后躲，他只能一只手托住他的后颈接吻，另只手在穴口打转，安慰说到  
“贝贝我现在不扩张好了，到时候你可是要吃痛的啊。”  
朱正廷知道他是为了自己好，强忍着点点头，他探进一根手指，身体有异物的感觉并不好受，蔡徐坤耐心地转着圈推开甬道里的褶皱，反复几次，终于探进了第二根手指，太紧了，朱正廷不适感更强烈了，他开始推他的肩膀，眼睛红红的。他有些心疼的耐着性子哄他，一会儿叫贝贝，一会叫正正，抽插了几次终于听到他不置可否的小声呻吟，他太怕弄伤他，第三根手指进入得小心翼翼，感觉到里面温热的触感和湿漉滑腻的感觉，他觉得自己忍的快要爆炸了，几乎是顺着他的两腿把分身挤了进去，刚进到一半，身下的人就疼的脸色都变了，他看着他咬着嘴忍疼的样子，心疼的不行了，指尖轻挑打开他的嘴，把肩窝递了上去，朱正廷刚开始想拒绝，那个人又往前进了一点，他实在忍不住一口咬上了蔡徐坤的肩膀，模模糊糊的感觉自己一寸一寸被人家填满，充实。这动作僵持了半天，朱正廷终于适应过来，一张嘴声音碎成了好几段  
“你。。啊。。。你动一动啊。”  
蔡徐坤闻言轻轻一笑，捏住他的腰开始有规律的撞，疼痛感过去的朱正廷身体化成了一滩温柔的水，在他的撞击下跟着啊啊呻吟。他爱极了情事里他的样子，明明是个男人却那么妩媚动人，他甚至怀疑这人前世是个夺人心魄的妖精。蔡徐坤在他温暖的甬道里感受他炽热的包裹吸附自己，头脑一阵阵发热。他捞起他抱坐在自己身上，这个姿势让自己进入得更深，朱正廷只感觉自己身体一直在下坠上浮，他抱紧蔡徐坤的肩膀，任由他一边说着情话一边坏心思在自己身上为所欲为，蔡徐坤没打算这么放过他，他又一次摸上他抬起头的前端，前后的双重刺激下，朱正廷猛的一仰头，脑海中金星闪烁，又交代了。他有点恼怒的捶着蔡徐坤的后背  
“你是种马啊，怎么还不射？”  
蔡徐坤不搭理他，做了几个深顶逼的他话一出口又变成了呻吟。朱正廷累的不行，任由他抱着自己起身走到书桌前，他抽出来让朱正廷站在桌前身体转了个方向，从后面直接挺进来，顶的他一下子伏在桌子上，这时候他才发现，桌子上铺的不就是那副俩人一起撕破的画么。蔡徐坤一边挺身一边咬牙挤出几个字  
“贝贝，今后把你赔给我吧，”  
他的心里一阵感动，扭过头和他接吻，感受他的手从自己的胸膛抚摸到腰线，最后任由他高潮到来悉数射在自己的身体里。蔡徐坤抱紧他，把头埋在朱正廷的肩窝，毛茸茸的头发扎的他直痒痒。他有些虚脱的往他身上倚，却发现身体里刚刚疲软的性器似乎又涨大了起来。他哭笑不得  
“坤坤，我不做了，我想睡觉。”  
那个人倒是很听话，拔了出来，发出了啵叽的水声。羞的他满脸通红，突然脚下一轻，被人打横抱起来，往浴室走去，  
“走，我们洗白白去。”  
他终于安心的闭上眼睛，在他的臂弯里沉沉的睡了过去。


End file.
